


一次妥协

by valentea



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, vo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentea/pseuds/valentea
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 1





	一次妥协

让Viggo Mortensen不知所措的时候屈指可数，不论是面对他自己还是旁人，他总能在短短几分钟内摆平纠纷和争执，化干戈为玉帛。而眼下发生的一切，除了让他从尽可能平息慌乱的口气中挤出一句：“冷静点，Orlando”之外，再无话可说。场面定格在年轻男子一脸怒气地从门外注视着自己。门框仿佛在他们之间设下一道看不见的屏障，谁也不愿前进或后退一步，来打破紧张和尴尬的氛围。

这是在Viggo 位于纽约一处特别为他自己和Orlando见面购置的公寓，从新西兰回来不久后头脑发热的产物。名义上以幽会而存在，但也是Viggo 在纽约的一个住处，此刻却将它的另一个主人陷入鸠占鹊巢的境地里。年轻男人柔和的唇部线条和打理漂亮的黑卷发，此刻全被揉进一团怒火之中，深邃的栗色眼睛在怒气的扩张下显得喧宾夺主。Orlando喘着粗气松了松颈口的领带，似乎在尽力维持最后的一份体面，打量着眼前的Viggo和他身边的陌生金发女郎，在纽约的公寓门口。

场面不算太难堪。Viggo 心想。起码比起两个月前在同一个地方目睹Orlando和十八线流行歌手在同一个地方花天酒地来的简单的多。身边的女子不过是前来同自己探讨阿根廷现代诗歌的现状和流变的同好，出于接受Viggo 的友善邀请而留下共用晚餐而已。在纽约这片浓缩了商业娱乐和竞技场上遇见安放自己寻根情结的同伴，实属不易。他不知道Orlando的生气是为哪般，甚至在没有倾听任何解释的情况下，就甩开自己的手，径直穿过大气而简约的长廊，一屁股压在新添置不久的芬兰真皮沙发上。有意无意在向眼前的不速之客宣告自己对于这所房屋的主权。

“我想…也许我先该告辞了。”女子的目光在两个男人之间来回游移之后，淡淡地朝Viggo 说，没等回复就离开了。他们相识于一个纽约一个二手书店的旧书拍卖会上，很是投缘并希望能进一步就各自未发表的诗稿互相交流和切磋，本来这场聚会还有另一位在美国漂泊多年的任职于《纽约客》的西班牙作者，只是因故未能到访而已。要不是两个月前Orlando的那次出格的行为，他也许也不会把这一场同好间的沙龙解读成Viggo 对自己的报复。

*

尽管带着几分醉意，Orlando仍非常清楚自己的颐气指使都怪罪于那不容撼动的自尊，让他不允许自己放过质疑这个老家伙的任何一次机会。而自尊和高傲，几乎就是长期同Viggo 相处下来受他影响的产物之一，只不过Viggo 比自己更容易修饰和掩藏罢了。他知道自己不该推卸责任，但是从什么时候开始，一点不值一提的误会就成为争执和冷战的导火索？让自己和Viggo 的关系变得战战兢兢而如履薄冰？太过完美的感情总能激起人的破坏欲，想逃离，想搞砸一切，觉得自己不配得到爱。

“不要孩子气了，Orlando。”Viggo带着一种不容置否的温柔命令道，一边俯下身把其Orlando横冲直撞进门时踢倒的鞋子扶到原位，小心地拾起从鞋柜上落下的几本画册，“听着，她只是个诗歌会上认识的朋友。”他甚至没有提到聚会中本该出现的其他人。

Orlando轻蔑地哼了一声。决心在等到Viggo 的争辩之前不开口。不料Viggo 却打开冰柜，斟了两杯威士忌，一杯递给Orlando，浮动的碎冰在琥珀色的液体中晃动，Orlando却没有接手：

“Vig，该死的，你大可直说，不必用这种方式表达你对我的不满和记恨。”Orlando木讷地直视着前方，好像在尽力得抑制住自己对那一团看不见的空气的敌意。

“我该说的都说了。”他把那杯悬空已久的威士忌搁在了Orlando面前的茶几上，轻声道：“你不能总是在纽约找到上等的格兰威特酒，Orlando，别浪费了。”

*

“这是我们的地方，这是你说的,”半晌，Orlando才回过神来开口，环顾四周，虽然他们只在这里见过五次，但已然成为一个特别的地方，“邀请朋友，诗歌沙龙，哼，为何偏偏要在这里！？没有人来过，除了上次我……是我的错。”他欲言又止，别过了头，强忍住涌上鼻孔的酸涩和眼角的泪。

“我没有怪你，”Viggo 紧挨着到他身旁：“如果今晚的一切伤害到你了，那么我深感抱歉。但如果你的不满不仅只因为今晚，那只能说……”他顿了顿：“我无能为力。”他本想把这几个月来压在心头的关于自己对于“忠诚”的底线云云一并说出来，但一开口他们的关系就会结束，而且是把责任推卸到Orlando身上而告终。他及时收住了话到口边的想法，将自己杯中的烈酒一饮而尽。

“无能为力？什么叫无能为力？！这就是你处理问题的方式吗？消灭所有的可能性？你总是对你自己那样自信。”Orlando突然放声大笑。

“我们都太在意对方，而忽略了自己最真实的感受，不应该这样。”无论何时，Viggo Mortensen只要一开口，就让人不可辩驳，是既能让他魅力非凡又能令人生厌的所在。

“你不知道我花了多少努力说服自己直视对你的感情，从新西兰到伦敦再到纽约，不在一个剧组了要怎么维系我们之间的关系，你知道这对我而言有多难吗？……不论从哪个方面，你都领先于我，这让我们的相处……哦老天，我觉得自己就是个废物。”Orlando把自己埋在交迭起的双臂里。

“你不知道什么是错误，Orlando。我真实的觉得无能为力，我不想让你受分毫伤害，但你要知道，你说服自己要正视对我的感情上需要多少勇气和时间，我也同样有需要多久，通常我选择在沉默中处理它们。但不能因为我比你年长你就觉得这对我而言理所当然。事实正好相反。事实是，我不相信人性，包括我自己在内。”

“精灵小子？这就是你为什么这么称呼我的原因吗？你知道我们不可能长久，从一开始就知道……”Orlando闷声喃喃道。

“不，我不这么认为，那不过是一个昵称，是你给我留下的最初的印象，我希望一直保留它，”他一手探进男孩的一头黑卷发，“我爱你Orlando，但事实证明，或许不该这样…一起。但这不是开始就决定好的。”Viggo的视线仍然没有离开Orlando，“潜移默化的，你受我的影响太多了，你没法处理这种情感和压力，我会在无意间吞噬你的所有，不应该这样……”

“现在我明白了。你把自己看的太卑微。你认为自己不值得自己所向往的。这更让我痛苦。连我也救不了你……”Orlando终于抬起头，泪光闪烁在泛红的眼眶边缘。

“拿你的将来做冒险为了和我一起，我同样也不觉得这是个明智的决定。“Viggo 心疼道。

“这是我在这里的原因，你应该很清楚”，Orlando举起右手，无名指上雕刻精致的戒指在明黄的灯光下泛出幽光， “吾心所向”（To whatever it may lead）的刻字隐约可见。

“我很抱歉，它恐怕只能引领你到除了我之外的任何地方（I'm so sad it may lead you to anywhere except me）”

“你只是让你自己觉得好过。你仍然把我当乳臭未干的小子。你这个自私又自负的人！”Orlando拔下戒指，夺门而去。

这刺痛了Viggo的心。他对"人性"的偏见某种程度上和精灵对矮人的偏见不相上下。而事实上，尽管一直被调笑是肮脏的人类，谁都知道他的生活状态更接近精灵：赋诗作画，摄影旅行，骑马钓鱼，仿佛得到的美丽安的驯化和引导般。轰轰烈烈放在他身上不是爱情。他的危险在于不自知地影响他人，这难道不是剥夺他们本来应有的样子吗？像自己这样的人，灼伤别人都不自知，就不该把Orlando放在这种危险的境地里。但诗歌和画作里记载的那些灵魂的碎片，拼凑出的自己足够真实，却远远称不上完整。Orlando Bloom不该仅仅出现在恍惚间的回忆和零碎的诗篇里，他不想活在回忆里，仅此而已。但Viggo没有想到的是，把美好的回忆护送到残酷的现实这过程中的独自承担，就是在给Orlando压力。不论什么理由把他甩开，都是自私的行为。Viggo决定让自己放纵一次。为什么不可以。

他拾起那枚戒指，握在了手心，拨通了熟悉的电话号码。

“回来吧，Orli，这永远是你的家。”


End file.
